Sand Flavored Tears
by Legend Five
Summary: She had no one, he had no one. Valentines day is special for most shinobi because they never know if they'll come back. Two blonds find love with another blond medium. Naru x Tema Slight Ino x Naru


Naruto sat alone atop of the Yondaime's head. This was one of his many favorite spots to hang out whenever he was depressed. He was always alone this time around, a holiday that everyone in the village gets to enjoy. Everyone but Naruto. Today was February the fourteenth, yep valentines day. Everyone had someone to celebrate the day of love, Hinata had finally gotten over him and picked Kiba. Ino had Shikamaru, Tenten finally got together with Neji much to everyone's surprise, the baka Sasuke came back and took Sakura from him, hell even Shino had Ayame; apparently she liked the silent types, completely opposite of Naruto.

So our favorite blond bombshell sat upon his father's head, thinking to himself about why did his love life suck. Different thoughts ran across his mind, but the one that kept repeating itself tormented him the most.

Your a Demon carrier

The boy was sick of it, it wasn't his fault he held the Kyuubi, a tear snuck its way out and trailed down his cheek. The mask that held his emotions had cracked, he tasted his own tears as he cried silently, staring down at the village before him. There was no love, no hope, for Naruto. At least thats what he thought. Someone else had a different opinion.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" a voice had asked, the boy was surprised. Who would be here at the same time he was, and why catch him at the worst of times? Naruto remained motionless, hoping that whoever had addressed him would give up leave. Things never happen the way Naruto wants them to.

"Naruto listen to me when I'm talking to you," a feminine hand grasped the boy's shoulder and spun him to face her. Naruto noticed her immediately,

"Oh, hey Ino" Naruto had choked out, his voice wavered because he was trying to hold back his sobs. The other blond girl was surprised to say the least, the boy who would was always happy, loud, and obnoxious, was crying? She saw the stains of previous tears run down his cheek, onto his shirt and pants. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the him.

She had never actually met Naruto, she only knew his name from the academy,and the chuunin exams three years ago. She gave him a comforting hug, ones that only come from people who understood this pain. Naruto reacted instantly, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist and burying his face into her shoulder. Funny thing you would all think that this would happen the other way.

Ino felt awkward at first but began to accept the hug, Naruto was in a great deal of pain if he were like this, and this actually felt, comfortable for her. She sat down holding the hug so she could talk to the boy,

"Naruto whats wrong? You can tell me." she asked softly, knowing fully that Naruto was delicate right now.

Naruto hesitated to answer, could he really trust this girl with what he thought? He might as well seeing something like this only happens rarely in life. He sniffed a bit and talked into her shoulder, but Ino could understand him perfectly.

"I have no one Ino, no one to love or care for, this is the worst holiday ever."

Ino felt sympathy for our favorite blond hero, all the years he spent chasing Sakura, trying to impress her and protect her. Yet she had failed to notice the treasure in front of her, instead she still chased after someone who had betrayed the village. If Ino wasn't taken she probably would of taken this little blond hero for herself. She gave off a huge smile, and slightly pushed off the boy, so they could look face to face.

"Listen here Naruto," she said, "we are going to get you someone today, I have no doubt you wont be alone for Valentine's day."

Naruto sniffed and smiled, glad that he had trusted the girl who he thought was cruel and mean. Ino grabbed his hand and dragged the boy away to find a girl for the lonesome boy.

**-Konohagakure** -

"So who are we looking for?" Naruto asked, he was back to his normal self except he felt a bit nervous about the whole thing.

"Shikamaru said that the sand girl, whats her name?"

"Temari"

"Right, anyways she likes walk through here after her long day at the Hokage office. Here is where you will find her and ask her out. Did you write that love letter I told you to?"

Naruto nodded at the girl, and she opened her hand waiting for Naruto to place the letter there. Naruto just looked down at the ground blush rising up in his cheeks.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, they were running out of time and she needed to look over it. Maybe Naruto couldn't write a good love letter if his life depended on it.

"but, its uhh" Naruto stammered, he was too embarrassed to show her the thing, Ino just snorted and snatched the card out of his hands. Clearing her throat she read it out loud.

" _Dear Temari,_

_Even though I haven't talked to you very much and we live miles apart I can't seem to shake you out of my mind. Your personality and beauty is incomparable to any other, If your strength was represented by your beauty, you would be the strongest kunoichi I know. If you would like to, you can meet me at the center of Konohagakure's National park, where you and I can meet and learn to love on the day specially for this._

_Your admirer, _

_Naruto_

Now it wasn't the greatest letter in the world but Ino couldn't help but blush. The letter wasn't meant for her, but if she ever received this from someone she would melt. This only strengthened her want for the boy but held herself together. Right now she wished she was free so she could have her way with the blond boy next to her. She pushed the thought back, and gave the letter to Naruto,

"That was a great l-letter, Naruto." blush ever present on her facial features, wild thoughts ran across the girl's mind. Involving two blonds, and no she didn't mean Temari.

"You really think so?" Naruto questioned, smile present on his face. He placed both hands behind his head and smiled to the girl.

"Y-yea," Ino stuttered, "H-here, take this flower." She handed him the rarest flower in the desert. Its petals white and the rims tinted gold. "g-give that to her when you see her." When she got home Ino would have to call Shikamaru, if the thing between Naruto and the sand girl didn't work, the fox boy would have someone to comfort him again, in many ways. Ino had disappeared in a plume of smoke, leaving Naruto alone

-X-

His wait was soon over, as the woman of his affection came into sight. He sighed as he gazed upon her beauty, Naruto loved this girl. Without Sakura blocking his common sense he could now focus on the sand kunochi. He walked up to the girl, fighting against his nervousness, he put on his best smile and spoke,

"Hey Temari." he greeted coolly, well as cool as Naruto can get. The Suna girl smiled back at him as greeted him back.

"Hey yourself,"

"Temari here," Naruto stuck out the flower and the note, which Temari accepted, she eyed the gifts before looking back up, "whats this?" she asked.

"Just look in the card," Naruto felt nervous as Temari opened the letter, and began to read. A blush spread across her cheeks as she continued, but when she looked up to speak to the other blond he was already gone with the wind. The red faced girl smiled happily as she walked her way to the hotel so she could get ready for a date.

Temari sat in her hotel re-reading the letter as if something new would instantly appear. She loved the flower Naruto gave her, which she placed in her hair. The golden brown locks fell over the cut stem, holding the flower in place. Temari dressed in her best kimono, which was dark blue with a patterned sash wrapping around her waist. Two twin dragons ran up her spine and ended atop of her shoulders, the kimono complemented her curves. Since she was older than most, she had shown more of a womanly advancement in all areas.

She smelled the perfume that permeated around her figure, this would definitely keep Naruto's attention. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She thought today was going to be horrible, she had arrived at Konoha yesterday and had to work most of the time. Every Valentines would be ruined for her one way or another but this time no. The same blond hero who saved Gaara from a life of insanity, and saved him from death; had saved her from a lonely Valentines day. The day for love.

She put on dark blue eye shadow and happily left her home, ready to meet her date.

Normally for a ninja Valentine's day meant a lot more than just hanging out with a loved one. Most ninja fall in love because they know one day, they might not return home. So today, is filled with tears and cries of joy as some couples get engaged, or realize their true love.

The smell of flowers filled the area, the lake glistened in the moonlight, setting the perfect atmosphere for the teens. Temari silently strode towards the bridge where she guessed the boy would be. Naruto saw Temari glowing in the moonlight. His jaw dropped as she approached him, he didn't think she would show up be he was glad she did. The girl continued to glow in the light as she now stood face to face with a loving smile. Her eyes focused on the well dressed man before her.

"Temari.." Naruto was the first to speak up, "you look amazing"

The Suna mistress just smiled a bit wider, "I know," she replied to the stunned boy, her eyes locked onto his ocean ones. Both ninja didn't need to speak anymore, she took his hand as he led her away deeper into the beautiful park.

They spent hours in the park, talking, eating in a picnic, and staring at the stars. Now the couple laid in the grass Temari resting on his chest. The girl drew circles on Naruto's chest with her finger. She sighed happily as they rested silently on the grass.

She could remember their conversation earlier,

"_Naruto do you love me?" she had asked_

"_Yes Temari, I love you. I'm glad I realized today. Even thought we haven't met much, just something about you makes me feel happy." _

Tears stung at Temari's eyes, no one has ever loved her. She hasn't even had her first kiss yet but she was so sure about this. Soon tears began to roll down her face, dropping onto his jacket. He looked down, worry written on all of his facial features.

"Whats wrong Temari-chan?" he asked,

She lifted her head up and shook her head, she spread a smile and allowed tears to continue their path down her angelic face. He she leaned in and Naruto instantly reacted, completing the kiss. Their passion flared as they continued, lips connecting with each other, he licked her bottom lips begging for access. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to explore it, savoring the multitudes of flavor, but the most memorable was that her tears tasted like the sand. Why? We will never know.

Temari felt a wide range of emotions, from happiness to love, her life was now perfect because she had someone to love, someone who would listen and take care of her. Unknown to to her Naruto felt the same way. Ino sat a feet meters away hand in hand with Shikamaru, watching the couple cherish the day. Ino felt happy, she had made a holiday special for two teens in despair.

"Can we go now?" a lazy voice had asked, " I would think they want some time alone"

Ino only smiled and whispered, "Happy Valentines day Naruto and Temari"


End file.
